Dormez maintenant, mon doux enfant
by whitetiger91
Summary: Tout le monde pensait que cela l'ignorait. que son esprit, tout comme son corps, ne fonctionnait plus. La vérité est que c'étaient les inconscients.


_**A/N: This story was originally written in French by the title, Sleep Now, Sweet Child of Mind. I'm not 100% sure that my translations are correct, but fingers crossed.**_

* * *

 **Dormez maintenant, mon doux enfant**

"Avez-vous entendu la nouvelle? Je n'arrive pas à y croire."

Regardant le plafond blanc - comme il le faisait presque tous les jours - Frank écouta les murmures frénétiques qui résonnaient dans la pièce. Dès qu'il s'est rendu compte qu'ils n'appartenaient à personne, il s'est concentré sur le comptage des fissures dans la peinture.

Comme à son habitude, un feu lui traversa les veines, rappelant la malédiction de couleur rouge qui avait cimenté son destin. Il ferma les yeux et la respiration se resserra et ses muscles se contractèrent. Il imagina la malédiction balayant son système, empoisonnant ses veines.

"Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi tout le monde est-il si soudainement si opposé aux jeunes d'Asie? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mal fait?"

Frank ouvrit les yeux. Le même plafond, blanc et pur, croisait son regard. Son attention ne se concentra plus sur les fissures, cependant, alors qu'il tentait de reprendre la conversation.

"De l'euthanasie, pas de la jeunesse asiatique. Merlin, Jack, on pourrait penser que tu n'as jamais choisi de journal médical dans ta vie", a déclaré une voix féminine.

"Peu importe. Quel est le problème? Cela signifie-t-il plus de travail pour nous ou quelque chose?"

"C'est finalement légalisé. Et oui, il se peut que nous devions faire plus de travail, mais à long terme—"

La voix se tut soudainement et Frank s'efforça d'entendre si le couple était toujours là. La femme avait simplement baissé la voix pour devenir un murmure, et il comprit vite pourquoi.

"- eh bien, regardez ce lot. Si nous euthanasiés la moitié des patients de ce service, nous aurions peut-être plus de lits pour les autres départements. Merlin sait que nous avons besoin de plus de lits."

Il y eut encore un bref silence. Frank n'avait pas besoin de tourner la tête - pas qu'il puisse le faire, de toute façon - pour savoir qu'ils le regardaient probablement. Après tout, qu'était-il pour eux sinon une simple douleur à nourrir et à laver tous les jours? Ce n'était pas comme si elle n'avait pas raison, non plus. Il prenait un lit qui aurait pu mieux servir ailleurs à St Mungo's.

Son collègue masculin semblait être d'accord. "C'est un bon point. Pourquoi chuchotez-vous, cependant? Ce n'est pas comme si aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait comprendre ce que nous disions. Ils sont inconscients du monde."

S'il pouvait bouger, Frank se serait assis à ce moment-là et aurait corrigé l'homme. Il lui dirait qu'il savait tout, tout entendu. Là encore, s'il pouvait bouger, il n'aurait toujours pas été là.

"Vous savez à quoi ressemble le Guérisseur Strout; soyez net, visible et à peine entendu."

"Et bien, peu importe, elle n'est pas là. De toute façon, comment sommes-nous supposés renvoyer les patients? Je ne peux pas voir le ministère nous autoriser soudainement à utiliser le sortilège mortel. Kingsley ne peut pas -"

Une autre vague de feu traversa son corps, provoquant un blocage de son souffle. Il referma les yeux, essayant à la fois de calmer la douleur et d'écouter ce que les guérisseurs parlaient. Il se fichait de savoir s'il devait faire face à la malédiction de tuer ou à une autre méthode de mort. il prendrait n'importe quoi si cela voulait dire que la douleur allait disparaître et qu'il pourrait restaurer sa dignité.

Il s'efforça d'entendre ce qu'ils avaient à dire, mais ils furent de nouveau coupés - cette fois-ci, par un type de douleur différent.

"C'en est assez de cette conversation, merci. Nos patients ont besoin de repos, pas de peur accrue dans leur cœur", dit la voix aiguë de la guérisseuse Strout.

Alors que ses pas claquaient sur le linoléum, Frank envisagea de garder les yeux fermés et de faire semblant de dormir.

"Bonjour, Frank! Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui?" elle a demandé.

Elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce qu'il réponde. Cela ressort clairement des nombreux matins où elle était arrivée, un monologue déjà préparé. Un bruit de quelque chose de solide contre le cadre du lit résonna dans ses oreilles et quand il ouvrit les yeux, sa vue changea du plafond sombre au mur tout aussi sombre en face de lui alors qu'il était calé.

"D'accord, voici ton préféré: le porridge!"

Peut-être était-ce ainsi qu'il ne pourrait jamais se plisser le nez ou que la bouillie était plus facile à forcer dans sa gorge que le pain grillé, que la femme avait eu l'idée que le porridge était son préféré. Il ne pouvait plus goûter la nourriture, encore moins déchiffrer ce qui le rendait moins bavard.

"Grand ouvert!"

La femme apparut, une cuillère pleine du mélange gluant dans sa main. De son autre main, elle enfonça sa mâchoire et fourra la cuillère.

Frank ferma les yeux alors qu'elle l'aidait à avaler la bouillie, sa main inclinant la tête en arrière. Il essaya de ne pas se rendre compte à quel point c'était dégradant de la laisser ouvrir la bouche et de forcer la nourriture. De la façon dont elle parlait avec une voix de bébé, roucoulant comme s'il n'avait que six mois. Comment, quand il sentit la bouillie couler sur son menton, elle l'essuya avec le bavoir qu'elle avait noué autour de son cou.

Comme il n'avait pas beaucoup de choix, cependant, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de prier pour que les autres guérisseurs aient raison sur la légalisation de l'euthanasie.

* * *

"Avez-vous entendu qui était le premier à partir?"

"Ouais, je ne peux pas croire qu'elle ne m'a pas dit qu'elle avait été virée."

Frank soupira. Il espérait avoir une nouvelle information sur l'autorisation d'euthanasie, mais le personnel semblait être passé à autre chose. Le Daily Prophet lui donnait l'espoir d'apprendre plus de choses, mais le guérisseur Strout semblait toujours aller directement à la section des finances.

En quelque sorte, elle devait arriver à tout moment avec sa trousse de bain, du savon, du shampoing, des vêtements et une serviette - un autre rappel de quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait pas faire pour lui-même. Il fixa le plafond alors qu'il attendait, passant au crible les voix.

"Absolument pas! Je l'interdis."

"S'il te plaît, Gran, ce n'est pas une décision que je prends à la légère."

"Non, ce n'est pas une décision que tu prendras du tout."

Les oreilles de Frank se dressèrent au son de deux voix particulières: la première appartenant à une femme et la seconde à un homme. Il connaissait le son de la canne les accompagnant n'importe où, et il écoutait à mesure que ça se rapprochait.

"On m'a assuré que ce serait indolore—"

"Chut, il est juste là", dit sa mère.

Frank entendit le mâle soupirer et bientôt le visage de son fils se retrouva au-dessus du sien. Il pouvait sentir un poids sur le dessus de sa main - probablement, c'était Neville qui le tenait.

"Je suis désolé, papa, je ne voulais pas… je veux toujours…" Son fils soupira et s'essuya les yeux avant de disparaître de la vue. "Ecoute, je ne veux pas dire au revoir non plus, mais nous devons y faire face: aucune amélioration ne s'est produite depuis plus de vingt ans. Il n'est tout simplement plus là."

Le poids sur sa main a également disparu et, après un moment de silence, il a entendu des pas se diriger vers le bout de son lit.

"Gran…"

"Non! Quel droit as-tu de prendre cette décision pour lui? J'ai déjà perdu ma belle-fille; je refuse de le perdre aussi. Tu ne saurais même pas s'il était encore là-bas, et encore moins Ce qu'il veut."

S'il y avait un moment où Frank voulait retrouver sa voix, c'était alors. Il ne voulait pas dire au revoir à sa famille, mais il ne voulait plus supporter cela. Neville avait raison. Ce n'était pas une vie pour lui. Il avait envie de crier, de crier, de leur dire qu'il le voulait - du moins, il voulait ce dont il pensait qu'il parlait.

Plus de silence remplissait la pièce, perturbé seulement par les sons de reniflements à côté de lui et par les gémissements occasionnels de l'un des autres patients. Il avait appris il y a longtemps à bloquer ces bruits, mais maintenant, comme la possibilité de tout échapper était à portée de main, il leur a permis de filtrer.

Le reniflement devint de plus en plus fort, et bientôt, il entendit une vive inspiration.

"Et bien, vous l'avez peut-être abandonné, mais pas moi. Regardez-le; il est paisible, heureux—"

"C'est un légume", intervint Neville.

"... et les guérisseurs m'ont assuré qu'il ne souffrait pas. Comment pourriez-vous faire cela à votre propre père? Il est toujours en vie." La voix de sa mère craquait, ses reniflements se transformant en sanglots.

Frank a voulu ses mains pour l'atteindre. Il voulait trouver sa main, la saisir et lui dire que tout irait bien.

"Gran—"

"Non! Je ne le permettrai pas!"

Frank ferma les yeux en entendant sa mère partir en coup de vent, sa canne frappant à nouveau contre le sol. Plus de silence remplit la pièce et bientôt, il sentit le côté du lit s'enfoncer.

Le poids était de nouveau sur sa main et il rouvrit les yeux. Il pouvait voir sur son périphérique que c'était son fils, les yeux noisette de l'homme brillant de nouvelles larmes.

"J'essaie d'être pratique", murmura-t-il. Il ne regardait pas Frank, ses yeux étaient tournés vers lui. "Il n'y a pas de cure. Que feriez-vous?"

Il souhaitait que Neville le regarde. Il cligna rapidement des yeux, espérant que cela attirerait son attention. Son fils continua cependant à regarder devant lui et Frank s'arrêta. Même si Neville se détournait, il ne se doutait pas qu'il essayait de lui dire qu'il acceptait. Comme toujours, ils ne seraient probablement interprétés que comme un battement nerveux.

"Je veux que tu aies la vraie paix, papa," dit-il, se tournant enfin.

La vue de Frank sur le plafond fut bientôt coupée alors que Neville se levait et se penchait sur lui, plaçant un baiser sur son front. Il sentit alors la main de l'homme bouger sur sa bouche, essuyant peut-être un peu de dribble.

"Je veux faire ça pour toi."

Avec cela, la vision de son fils disparut et bientôt, ses pas rejoignirent la mêlée des bruits de l'hôpital.

* * *

"D'accord, M. Londubat, je dois être sûr que vous êtes au courant des conséquences. Maintenant, nous allons utiliser une dose mortelle de 35 ml de la Draft of Living Death, selon le poids de votre père ..."

Lorsque Frank avait ouvert les yeux ce matin-là, c'était pour regarder un plafond blanc et sombre. Ce n'était pas son plafond, cependant; les fissures étaient différentes, la peinture plus fraîche. Dès que le guérisseur est entré, son fils en remorque, il a compris qu'il avait été transféré dans une pièce privée plus petite.

Son cœur battait à présent dans sa poitrine, surmontant la douleur qui traversait toujours son corps. C'était ça; il allait enfin échapper au cauchemar devenu sa vie.

"Je comprends et je suis d'accord", dit Neville.

"C'est une décision difficile, je le sais, mais je vous assure que c'est la bonne chose à faire", a déclaré le guérisseur.

Frank n'était pas sûr que ce soit le guérisseur Thomas ou le guérisseur Higgins. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que ce n'était pas le guérisseur Strout, qui avait continué à avertir les visiteurs ou le personnel lorsque le sujet de l'euthanasie avait été abordé.

"D'accord, j'ai juste besoin que vous signiez ici, puis ici," dit-il.

"Ok, papa, il est temps pour nous tous les deux d'être courageux" entendit-il Neville, et bientôt on entendit le grattement de la plume sur le parchemin.

"Excellent. J'enverrai les formulaires avant que les préparatifs ne soient faits et vous recevrez une copie de tout lorsque le ministère aura ignoré le cas de votre père. D'après leur évaluation initiale, ils semblent être d'accord pour dire que le consentement de votre père ne sera pas pris en compte. étant donné qu'il se détériore, je ne vois pas qu'il y aura de problèmes.

"La seule chose dont nous avons besoin maintenant est la signature de ta grand-mère."

"Et vous n'obtiendrez certainement pas cela", dit une autre voix alors que la porte s'ouvrait brusquement.

Neville gémit. "Gran, s'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça."

Frank devait être d'accord avec son fils. il espérait que sa mère ne se présenterait pas ou, mieux encore, qu'elle accepterait la procédure.

"Madame Londubat, vous devez comprendre ..."

"Non, je comprends bien. Vous retirez la vie de mon fils unique sans son consentement. Comment savez-vous qu'il n'est pas heureux? Comment savez-vous qu'il ne veut pas continuer à se battre, à attendre la guérison?" savoir va venir? " dit sa mère, accompagné du son du parchemin bruissant.

"Il semble que vous ayez fait beaucoup de recherches, Mme Londubat, mais je dois souligner que rien de tout cela ne correspond à la condition de votre fils. Ils sont plus destinés à des choses comme des charmes de mémoire qui tournent mal et sont au mieux expérimentaux. L'esprit de votre fils a été gravement affecté par le sortilège du Cruciatus, pas seulement par son système nerveux. Nous n'avons vu aucun signe qu'il soit conscient de quoi que ce soit autour de lui. Je suis désolé, mais il n'est plus qu'une coquille humaine. "

"Nonsense! Je sais qu'il veut rester; je sais qu'il veut se battre."

Frank devait faire comprendre à sa mère, il devait le faire. Son corps était constamment en feu maintenant, chaque petite touche des guérisseurs se sentant comme si des couteaux chauds et blancs le poignardaient. Il avait entendu les guérisseurs mentionner d'autres développements, tels que des caillots et des calculs rénaux, et bien qu'il ne puisse pas les sentir au-dessus de ses autres douleurs, il craignait les opérations qui seraient nécessaires pour les réparer.

Fermant les yeux, il se concentra aussi fort que possible sur les mains et les pieds. S'il pouvait bouger, même un petit peu, il pourrait lui dire qu'il le voulait. Sa poitrine se serra alors qu'il se concentrait pour faire bouger quelque chose. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant, au milieu de la brûlure, il sentit un picotement dans ses doigts.

"Nous devons faire cela. Pour lui. Regarde, il spasme; comment peux-tu le laisser passer par là?"

Avec un soupir intérieur, Frank cessa de se concentrer. Il avait attiré leur attention, oui, mais encore une fois, ils étaient inconscients de ce qui se passait réellement. Malgré tout, l'espoir a augmenté dans sa poitrine que sa mère verrait que sa vie n'était pas tout ce qu'elle avait craqué.

Des sanglots envahirent la pièce. Cela lui brisait le cœur d'entendre sa mère en larmes, mais au moins elle comprit enfin.

"S'il te plaît, c'est pour le mieux", dit Neville.

D'autres reniflements emplirent l'air, suivis du son de quelqu'un qui se mouchait le nez.

"N-non… non. Je ne le permettrai pas. Aucune mère ne devrait jamais avoir à perdre son fils", a déclaré sa mère.

Des gémissements ont à nouveau rempli la salle et s'il l'avait pu, Frank les aurait rejoints.

"Il semble que nous n'ayons pas d'autre choix que de retarder cela," dit le guérisseur. "Madame Londubat, j'espère que vous allez tout reconsidérer."

* * *

"Allez ... ouvre grand ... C'est un garçon, n'est-ce pas délicieux?" sa mère roucoula.

Frank sentit la saleté glisser dans sa gorge. Ses yeux noisette fixaient ses yeux bruns, espérant qu'elle verrait sa douleur.

Elle essuya le bord de sa bouche avec sa bavette et prit la cuillère en plastique. "Maintenant, est-ce que tu dois aller aux toilettes ou dois-je te lire - Oopsy!"

Il grimaça lorsque sa voix s'éleva de quelques octaves et qu'elle se frotta à nouveau le menton. Il pouvait sentir l'humidité glisser sur son menton, ne sachant plus si c'était de la purée de carottes, du bave, ou une combinaison des deux. Sa voix sévère habituelle lui manquait, comme elle le commandait dans son enfance à l'indépendance. Merlin, il a même manqué le guérisseur Strout, qui s'en est pris à lui de la même manière enfantine mais sans larmes aux yeux.

Sa mère avait remplacé le guérisseur comme son aide habituelle, entrant dans la chambre chaque matin avec un sourire. Il la regarderait se démener pour changer de vêtements, vider son bassin, se raser le visage. Pour une femme âgée, elle semblait porter une force qui rivalisait avec le guérisseur le plus expérimenté.

Il sentit ses propres yeux monter, souhaitant que ses efforts ne soient pas vains.

"Chut, nous ne pleurerons pas. Tu es un héros, mon fils; tu n'as pas à rougir," dit-elle en se frottant le menton.

Le mouvement envoya une vague de douleur nouvelle dans son système et son corps commença à fourmiller de partout. Alors que ses muscles étaient envoyés en spasmes - cette fois, ce n'était pas sa faute - les yeux de sa mère s'écarquillèrent.

"Guérisseur Strout! Quelqu'un! Vite, ça se reproduit", dit-elle.

Il ferma les yeux lorsqu'il entendit des pas pressés. La voix des sorcières s'estompa et disparut au fur et à mesure que les spasmes éclataient et il ne prit que des extraits de leur conversation.

"… Dépêche-toi, fais quelque chose - où as-tu obtenu ton diplôme, n'importe qui—"

"—Essayant — la troisième fois aujourd'hui—"

"—Je ne peux pas; je ne suis pas prêt—"

"- ne pas être d'accord avec les lois - ce serait peut-être mieux -"

Lorsque la douleur devint légèrement plus terne, il ouvrit les yeux. Le visage de sa mère était devant lui, les larmes coulant sur son visage froissé. Un poids était à nouveau sur ses mains et il sentit ses propres joues devenir humides.

"S'il te plaît, laisse-nous un moment," murmura-t-elle, ne quittant pas des yeux le sien.

Il n'était pas sûr que le guérisseur soit parti, et il s'en fichait. Le poids pressant contre ses mains augmenta et avec un peu de concentration, il put sentir un pouce traîner sur ses doigts.

Sa mère a avalé. "Tu veux ça, n'est-ce pas? Tu veux y aller?"

Les larmes ont continué à couler sur leurs deux visages. La douleur revenait, les picotements palpaient entre ses doigts et ses orteils. Il essaya de lui prendre la main, mais quand cela ne fonctionna pas, il se contenta de cligner lentement des yeux.

"Une fois pour oui," dit-elle, sa voix devenant plus grave. "T-deux fois pour non."

La douleur lui serra le cœur, le ventre, les bras et les jambes. Se concentrant sur sa mère, il cligna des yeux aussi lentement que possible. Une fois que.

Sa mère retint son souffle et, pendant le plus long moment, il pensa qu'elle le lui demanderait à nouveau.

"D'accord" murmura-t-elle finalement.

Frank reporta son attention sur leurs mains enlacées, les spasmes commençant à reprendre sur son corps.

"Je t'aime", dit-elle.

Commençant à trembler, il se concentra pour serrer sa main. Il n'était pas sûr d'y être parvenu, mais elle acquiesça quand même.

"Je sais. Dors maintenant, mon enfant, dors maintenant."


End file.
